


Alarm

by sophiahelix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, actually communicating feelings, can you imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: Yuri’s still half-asleep, not thinking too clearly, which is probably why he's able to say, quietly, “Is everything OK?”Otabek’s breathing isn't so even now; he catches and holds it for a minute, then lets out a long exhale. “Yeah.”“Sure?”Otabek doesn't say anything. Yuri’s heart lurches in his chest.





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> The YOI prompt generator gave me _Yuri/Otabek, a safe place, alarm clock, commitment and/or infidelity, concerned, backstory_.

The phone alarm has been buzzing for at least five minutes, but neither of them has moved. Yuri’s still coming awake, his eyelids heavy and scratchy, feeling like he's underwater. The blackout curtains on the windows are shut against the early summer dawn, and the room is like a cave, dark and close. 

Beneath his encircling arm, Otabek’s bare chest is rising and falling evenly, not slow enough for him to be asleep. It's been almost two weeks and Yuri knows how Otabek breathes when he's sleeping, and when he's awake, too. He's learned a lot of things about Otabek this visit.

Finally Otabek groans like he's giving in and reaches up to fumble with the phone, turning the alarm off. Yuri smiles against his shoulder, satisfied, snuggling in. They have to be at the rink eventually, but still. It's Saturday.

Saturday means Otabek leaves in two days, though, and despite their warm comfortable closeness right now, Yuri curled up behind him and their feet tangled together, there's been a distance lately. The first week of the visit was perfect, staying up all night talking and listening to music and going for walks, falling deeper into that stunning, magnetic connection that started last spring, but this second week he's felt Otabek pulling away. A little quieter when they're together, sitting a little farther apart. They're still just sleeping in bed together, nothing more, but Yuri hasn't _felt_ anything more between them either. It often seems like Otabek is drifting, looking somewhere else.

Yuri’s still half-asleep, not thinking too clearly, which is probably why he's able to say, quietly, “Is everything OK?”

Otabek’s breathing isn't so even now; he catches and holds it for a minute, then lets out a long exhale. “Yeah.”

“Sure?”

Otabek doesn't say anything. Yuri’s heart lurches in his chest. 

He's not sure what to do. Maybe he should move away, but Otabek hasn't moved either, his body tense but still warm against Yuri’s. They're both breathing fast, Yuri realizes.

Finally, he hears Otabek open his mouth, licking his lips. “When I was living in Vancouver, I was still dating someone back in Almaty. It was serious. Or I guess I thought it was.”

Yuri nods, his forehead brushing the short hair on the back of Otabek’s head, waiting to hear the rest. For all the exhilarating closeness of the last two weeks, Otabek has never really talked much about his life.

“And then — ” Otabek says, and pauses. “I guess I didn't call enough, or it got too hard, or…I don't know. But there was someone else.”

Yuri presses his lips together. _Asshole_ , he thinks.

“I didn't know for a while,” Otabek adds. “A couple months. When I found out, I felt so fucking stupid.” He shakes his head.

There's a pause, and Yuri realizes he should say something. “Uh, that sucks. I'm — sorry that happened to you.”

Otabek sighs. “I just…maybe that’s how it goes, doing long distance. Maybe I can't make it work. Like it's bound to end that way.”

Heat burns through Yuri at his words, and Yuri frowns, hard. What the _fuck_ is Otabek saying, that he's sure Yuri’s going to cheat on him? He opens his mouth, face hot, ready to snap something out, when a second thought hits him.

_Maybe I can't make it work_. 

Otabek blames himself. And that's stupid, and pointless, and totally him. Yuri takes in a long, steadying breath, and lets it out. 

“Well, you don't have to worry,” he says, lightly. “Yakov works me way too fucking hard to have time for two boyfriends.”

He hears Otabek snort, and feels him go a little more relaxed, reaching up to rest his hand over Yuri’s on his chest. “Well, that's comforting,” Otabek says, dryly.

Yuri moves in even closer, fitting their bodies tightly together, and rests his face against the back of Otabek’s neck. He presses a kiss there. 

“ _I would never_ ,” he whispers, fiercely.

Otabek goes tense again, but he squeezes Yuri’s hand beneath his. Yuri shuts his eyes, and settles in.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
